Dan 20 Christmas Special Part 1
Ben, Dan, and company were sitting on the couch and Ben was explaining that this was his friend and his parents went out of town for a week so he’s staying here. They believed him, but Ben knew they were a little suspicious. Ben’s parents left. Dan: Hahahaha, Parents are so gullible! Ben: I KNOW! Dan: I’m so bored though…. Ben: Me too……… Dan: Do you have video games? Ben: DO I? Kevin: Yes, obviously copies………. They raced upstairs. Suddenly, outside it started snowing. Felicia shivered and Mark hugged around her. Gwen did the same, but Kevin just sat there. She finally elbowed him and walked upstairs. Kevin chased after her. They watched T.V. and the news came on with breaking news. Weather woman: THERE HAS BEEN A SUDDEN BLIZZARD! WE ALL AGREE THAT YOU SHOULD STAY IN YOUR HOUSES! The connection broke on the new rooms. ..Meanwhile.. Ben: YEAH, YEAH I’M BEATING YOU!!! Dan: NO, NO, NO! Dan transformed into upgrade and started weirdly using a lot of moves that Ben couldn’t even dream of, then the television connection went and it was all fuzzy black and white. Dan: NOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS WINNING! SCREW YOU GAME, SCREW YOU!! Ben smacked the T.V. and they both went down stairs. A giant force broke open then door Dan: I SWEAR TO FREAKING GOD! I WILL BREAK THE FORTH WALL NOW! I HATE YOU CREATOR! Me: Don’t hate the player, hate the game I slap Dan again. Dan: Fine…….. A giant ice beast flew into the door and started breaking furniture. Dan and Ben: NOT ON OUR WATCHES! Dan transformed into Bones and Ben turned into Heatblast. Dan: BONES! Ben: HEATBLAST! The monster alien thing tried to freeze Felicia and Mark, but Felicia made a shield over them both. Both Bones and Heatblast shot beams of fire at monster. A few seconds later, Kevin and Gwen came down. The ice monster was sliced in half by the time Gwen made it down the stairs. They all rushed outside and saw an army of them terrorizing humans. Bones: IT’S TIME TO DO THIS! Heatblast: READY! They both charged. The rest of them did after they moved a little. Within thirty minutes, all of them were whipped out. Bones: Now, time to find the source of this problem Gwen scanned some snow from the ice monsters. Gwen: I know where they are! Ben: TIME TO GO! Mark and Kevin absorbed a tire and rolled down the street. Felicia and Gwen walked on mana steps and both Dan and Ben turned into Jetray. Five minutes later, they arrived at a factory. Dan: Are you sure this is the place Before Gwen could answer, Felicia cut in. Felicia: I can feel his mana in there, he is obviously hiding and creating those….. things…. Gwen: Thanks for answering for me……. The went down into the factory. Everyone reverted to normal Ben: Okay, first we need a ga- Just then, Dan burst in the door and started killing guards. Ben: -me plan……. The all rushed into the factory and started pounding the guards who were oddly wearing elf costumes. Ben: Why are the forever knights dressed as elves? Dan: This time is not for words! IT’S FOR ACTIONS! Dan raced on into the factory not caring where he was going. He transformed. Dan: SWAMPFIRE! Again. Dan: ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE! They raced after him, but it was no use. He had already blown his way through half the factory. Ben: I KNOW WHAT TO DO! He transformed. Ben: XLR8! Ben used XLR8 to catch up to Dan, but barely made it. XLR8: DAN, STOP IT! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED! Ult. Swampfire: THERE IS A REASON WHY I AM DOING THIS! NO ONE BELIEVES OR TRUSTS ME! THIS IS ME TRYING TO PROVE A POINT THAT I AM GOOD ENOUGH!! XLR8: NOT ON MY WATCH XLR8 transformed from himself into Upgrade. Upgrade took over a crane and started slamming Ult. Swampfire. Ult. Swampfire: DON’T TRY TO STOP ME! Ult. Swampfire blew up the crane and Upgrade flew out. Upgrade then took over a wrecking ball and slammed Ult. Swampfire with it. Ult. Swampfire almost fell over and started looking nauseous. Upgrade went out and turned into an electrical cord. He starting zapping at Ult. Swampfire. Ult. Swampfire tried to shoot back, but ended up hitting the wall. Dan: YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME! The rest of the group came in and were surprised. Gwen: BEN, WHAT HAPPENED? Upgrade: DAN IS GOING INSANE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING TO HIM! Ult Swampfire shot out bombs and fire at his group and Ben’s group. Gwen and Felicia reacted to late and were knocked unconscious. Mark and Kevin caught their “special lady”. Just then, the rest of Dan’s team burst in. Kompily can in and started growing as big as the roof could go. Zhomn copied Ben and took over an electrical cord, and S’olyn started to go in close combat and kept disappearing when ever Dan punched. Ult. Swampfire: STOP IT! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW! IT IS MY TIME TO SHOW WHAT I CAN DO! YOU WILL ALL COME DOWN TO MY FEET AND BEG FOR MERCY! Upgrade: Now, I know something is up…… Upgrade transformed into Geoshift and did the same as S’olyn. Within maybe 10 minutes Dan was unconscious on the floor and Felicia and Gwen woke up and started trying to figure out what happened to Dan. The wall blew up. ???: HELLO CHILDREN! NICE TO MEET YOU, I AM POK’LWEON! Mark: OH…. Felicia: MY…….. Dan: Support: We are sorry, Dan is unable to speak because he is unconscious, I believe I am supposed to say GOD………. Dan woke up and slapped his Phenomatrix down. Dan: BONES! He walked over and bowed to Pok’lweon. Bones: Hello, my master Pok’lweon: Hello, my pet The team gasped. Pok’lweon: TAKE THEM OUT! Pok’lweon walked out of the factory. Bones: YES, MY MASTER, I WILL HAVE GREAT ENJOYMENT OF THIS, THANK YOU FOR THEESE ORDERS! Gwen got up and cast a freezing spell. Dan tried speaking, but failed. Together, Gwen and Felicia scanned Dan’s brain. Gwen: I’VE GOT IT! Dan unfroze and started punching everyone. By the time he was done, they were all knocked out except Ben. Bones turned into Jetray and prepared to shoot a giant beam. Ben closed his eyes and excepted fate and destiny. Just as Jetray was about to shoot, Ben, Dan started debating with himself. Jetray: I CAN NOT DO THIS! Evil Jetray: YES, YOU MUST! IT IS YOU DESTINY! IF YOU DO NOT DO IT, I WILL, YOUR BODY WILL BECOME MINE! IT IS THE END FOR YOU! Jetray: NO! NO! NO! NO! He started shaking his head violently. Jetray: GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU EVIL BEING! Evil Jetray: NOOOOOO! Jetray slammed his head on the ground. The debate kept on for atleast 2 more minutes and all of the groups came back up. Ben: I am Sorry, Dan Ben punched Jetray in the face and Jetray reverted back into Dan. Pok’lweon flew back in. Pok’lweon: Let’s see your prog- He looked up and saw them with an unconscious Dan in his arms. Pok’lweon: Oh, you were forced to kill him pity, know you can become my servant Tennyson! Ben went along with it. Ben: Yes, I am ready master… Pok’lweon: Wonderful Ben transformed. Ben: ARMODRILLO! He pounded Pok’lweon and Pok’lweon got up. Pok’lweon: A challenge? They fought and finally Dan and Ben’s group jumped in. Pok’lweon fell. Pok’lweon: Next time, Tennyson, you might not be lucky enough to have friends to save you from the giant mess you have created. Pok’lweon fled from the scene. Sirens went off. Ben: LET’S GET OUT OF HERE! They all ran out of the factory from the blown up side. Ben ran back in and picked up Dan’s body and carried it to his house. They laid him up in the guest room. Felicia: Do you think he’s going to be alright? Ben: Maybe, we just have to give him some time, because it was a bad training time if he already died on his first day… Gwen: BEN! Ben: I’m sorry, I’m just varying the possibilities! Kevin: YEAH BEN, YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONSIDERATE OF OTHER PEOPLE’S FEELINGS THAN JUST YOUR OWN! Gwen: Kevin, coming from you, that should mean nothing at all to any of us Everyone broke into laughter and watched as Gwen stomped upstairs and Kevin followed like a little lost puppy. It seemed like tension and worry about Dan had eased only for a moment, but right after, the tension grew even thicker than it was before. Zhomn got bored and turned on the T.V. Weather woman: MORE BREAKING NEWS, IT SEEMS THAT THE HURRICANE, BLIZZARD, SNOW STORM LIKE THING, HAS PASSED UNEXPECTIDLY AND NEW REPORTS SAY THAT A SNOW CONE FACTORY WAS JUST BLOWN UP THIS AFTERNOON AND ALL THAT WAS FOUND AS PROOF THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING THERE, WAS ELF COSTUMES! Felicia: I’m not in the mood for T.V. Felicia turned of the T.V. and everyone headed upstairs without saying a word. Aliens Used By Dan: *Upgrade *Bones (x2) *Jetray (x2) *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire By Ben: *Heatblast *Jetray *XLR8 *Upgrade *Geoshift *Armodrillo Major Events *Dan's first time as an Ultimate Alien *Pok'lweon's debut Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes